1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a surface mount electrical socket connector which can prevent solder wicking of terminals of the connector during surface mounting the connector to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector is mounted on a PCB for electrically connecting an electronic device (for example, a personal computer memory card interface association (PCMCIA) card connector) to the PCB. When the electrical connector is mounted onto the PCB by surface mounting technology (SMT), solder wicking of terminals of the connector is a problem, which may cause a contamination of the terminals thereby adversely affectively signal transmission quality between the electronic device and the PCB.
Hence, an improved surface mount electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a surface mount connector which can effectively prevent molten solder from wicking into the connector to contaminate the terminals during surface mounting the connector to a printed circuit board.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a connector in accordance with the present invention includes a dielectric housing, a plurality of terminals, and two plates. The housing defines a top face, a mounting face opposite the top face, and a pair of main side faces between the top and mounting faces. A plurality of terminal receiving openings is defined in each of the side faces, and pluralities of passages are defined in the top surface and communicate the openings. A block is in a lower portion of each opening. Each terminal comprises a web, a pair of mounting arms extending from two lateral sides of the web and fitting into two corresponding slits defined by housing beside a corresponding block, a pair of mating portions upwardly extending from the mounting arms and received in a corresponding passage for engaging with a complementary terminal of a PCMCIA card connector, a mounting tab extending from a top edge of the web into a recess defined in the corresponding block and a solder tail extending from a bottom edge of the web for surface mounting to a printed circuit board. Each web has an inner face abutting against an end face of a corresponding block, and an outer face abutted by a covering plate secured to one of the main side faces of the housing. Thus, solder wicking problem when the connector is surface mounted to the printed circuit board can be effectively avoided.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.